


Cuando te vi creia que eras peligroso

by nate3000



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Connor parece un chico malo, M/M, Motorista, Pero luego parece un cachorrito, Primer encuentro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nate3000/pseuds/nate3000
Summary: Jude pensaba que el motorista conduciendo por su vecindario iba a causar problemas. Quizá fuera a ser lo contrario.





	Cuando te vi creia que eras peligroso

**Author's Note:**

> Se que tendría que actualizar mi otro trabajo Como salvar una vida pero tengo el portatil en reparación y hasta dentro de unos días seguirá así.
> 
> Este trabajo está dedicado a Gavin Macintosh, que me inspiró despues de verlo conducir una moto en Tailandia y hacer de chico malo en el primer capitulo de la tercera temporada de Bosch.
> 
> Ademas este es el primer relato corto que permanece corto. Y en mi caso es un gran logro. Disfrutadlo.

Jude desconocía que en San Diego hubiera una banda de motoristas. Pero durante los últimos meses ha visto a un motero dando vueltas por su barrio. Le ha dicho a su madre Stef sus preocupaciones pero ella las ha rechazado tan pronto salieron de su boca, porque según ella, que es policía, en San Diego no hay una banda de motoristas.

El joven sabía que los moteros son mala gente. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando es un único motero?.

Entonces es un chico malo.

Un chico malo con una moto.

Pero una pequeña cosa cambió. Pues unas semanas atrás, Jude pudo verle la cara al motorista. Y, no porque fuera sin casco porque, no, nunca ha conducido sin el casco, pero un día pudo ver como el motero aparcó la moto, se quitó el casco y ayudó a una señora mayor a cruzar la calle y ayudarle con la compra.

Su corazón se enterneció por el gesto, pero cuando le vio la cara, digamos que tuvo otras reacciones menos tiernas.

El chico malo tenía la cara de un angel. El cabello de un rubio oscuro que al darle el sol parecía que lo absorbiera y guardara, reflejandolo como si estuvieras viendo el mismo sol. Y su sonrisa, una sonrisa perfecta que podía hacer que la persona con menos corazón cambiara en un solo momento y ser mejor persona.

Y un día que Jude volvía a casa andando, pudo ver en la acera contraria al motorista, apoyado en la moto, con el casco puesto y Jude juraría que estaba mirandole. Con lo que iba distraído, y el perro de la señora Harrison salió de la nada, dio vueltas alrededor de sus piernas y cayó al suelo.

Cuando el mundo dejó de dar vueltas soltó un gruñido.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herido?

Y Jude soltó otro gruñido, porque claro que el motorista ha ido en su ayuda.

\- Sólo en mi dignidad.- dijo Jude.

\- Tranquilo, sólo yo y ese perro que te ha atacado somos los únicos testigos- dice el motorista. Y cuando Jude le mira puede ver como la sonrisa resplandeciente va dirigida a él así como la mano que le ayuda a levantarse del suelo.

\- Que mono eres.

El motorista deja de sonreír, y por un momento Jude se asusta por haber llamado mono a alguien que lleva cuero y conduce una moto, pero cuando ve que el chico inclina la cabeza, se sonroja y hace pucheros, cree estar en un sueño.

\- Yo no soy mono.- dice el motorista, y Jude puede ver como hace un gesto con la mandíbula, como si estuviera nervioso.

\- No, tienes razón. No eres mono.- y el motorista frunce el ceño, - eres adorable.

Jude puede ver como la cara del motorista se vuelve más roja y suelta lo primero que pasa por su cabeza, como si no hubiera hecho los últimos momentos.

\- Quieres salir conmigo en una cita.

Y el motero le mira a los ojos y puede ver como se muerde el labio inferior, haciendo el mismo gesto de antes con la mandíbula.

\- ¿Tú quieres salir conmigo?

\- Oh, mierda. Tendría que haber sabido que no eras gay, por dios, vas en moto.

La risa y la sonrisa del motorista hacen que Jude pare en seco sus palabras.

\- Me encantaría salir contigo.

\- Oh.

\- Además la moto no es mía, es de mi padre. Pero ha tenido que salir mucho de viaje por negocios y me ha dejado encargado de darle unas vueltas a la moto para que no sufra el motor por demasiado tiempo sin funcionar.

Jude sonríe al chico, - Me llamo Jude.

\- Connor,- responde con esa sonrisa que va a invadir los sueños de Jude durante toda su vida. - ¿quieres dar una vuelta?

Jude se avergüenza un poco, - nunca he subido en moto.

\- No te preocupes, conmigo no te pasará nada.

\- Tengo entendido que en la moto suele hacer más frío cuando vas encima y sólo llevo esta camiseta.

Connor sin decir nada se quita la chaqueta de cuero y se la da a Jude.

Jude se queda sin palabras cuando ve que además de mono, adorable y poseedor de la sonrisa perfecta, al parecer Connor, también posee el cuerpo perfecto.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunta Connor ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Y Jude piensa de repente en cachorritos, pero niega rapidamente con la cabeza.

Juntos cruzan la calle hasta la moto, y Connor se sube. Jude con mucho cuidado se sube a la moto y cuando está sentado Connor le pone el casco en su cabeza.

\- Eh, ¿y el tuyo?

\- Tranquilo, sólo será una vuelta, - dice mientras le baja la visera y pone en marcha la moto, arrancandola a la primera. Jude se abraza rapidamente a Connor, pero en menos de dos giros a la manzana se encuentra relajado y seguro, sintiendo los giros que Connor hace con su cuerpo.

Se siente seguro hasta que un coche de policía los para, y Connor puede sentir como Jude se tensa a su espalda.

\- No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada.

\- Buenas tardes. - y Jude quiere que le trague la tierra porque por supuesto que su madre estaba por el barrio en su ronda. Y, claro, tenía que pararles.

\- Buenas tardes, agente. - y Jude puede oír como sus palabras salen de la sonrisa perfecta, lástima que Stef sea inmune a las cosas monas y adorables.

\- Papeles, y documentación. Por favor. Y deberías llevar casco cuando vas conduciendo.

\- Verá, agente, quería hacerme el chico duro y darle una vuelta a este chico tan simpático que llevo de pasajero.

Stef parece que está dando por bueno el argumento cuando entrecierra los ojos cuando mira por la visera del casco.

\- Quitese el casco, por favor.

Y Jude no puede hacer otra cosa que suspirar, y quitarse el casco, por supuesto.

Stef no se sorprende cuando descubre que su hijo está de pasajero en la moto de un desconocida.

\- Hola, mamá.

Y en ese momento Connor es el que se tensa.

\- Hola, cielo. - y usa una de sus cejas, y Jude lleva el suficiente tiempo bajo su techo que sabe que le espera un castigo en casa, además de una vida de sufrimiento porque no le va a hacer olvidar como pilló a su hijo en una moto. Y, por supuesto, se lo contará a su madre Lena y a sus hermanas. Callie lo matará.

Durante unos minutos Stef pasa el tiempo leyendo la documentación de Connor y de la moto, y Jude se asusta de la sonrisa y del brillo en sus ojos.

\- Bien, Connor. - y los dos chicos no pueden evitar estar aterrados. - Conduce con cuidado.

Los dos chicos se extrañan por las palabras de Stef.

\- Sólo me vas a decir eso.

Durante unos segundos, Stef lo mira con mirada severa que hace que Connor se encoga un poquito más.

\- Ponte el casco. - y, sin más, Stef le devuelve la documentación, se sube al coche patrulla y sigue su camino.

Cuando el coche está lejos y deja de verlo, los dos chicos sueltan el aliento que parece que estaban conteniendo desde que descubrieron que era la madre de Jude.

Connor se baja de la moto y Jude cree que todo ha acabado, pero Connor se vuelve a subir a la moto está vez mirando a Jude a la cara.

\- Hacía tiempo que no me asustaba de esta manera. - dice Connor, riendo más de miedo que de otra cosa.

\- Tú no vives con ella. Y no conoces a mi otra madre.

\- No sentía tanto miedo desde que me llamaron al despacho de la vicedirectora de mi instituto.

Jude no puede evitar la mirada de miedo en sus ojos. - ¿Cómo se llamaba esa vicedirectora?

\- Lena, ¿por?

Jude sacude la cabeza. - Hola, soy Jude Adams Foster.

Connor se sorprende cuando oye sus apellidos y tarda unos segundos en volver a pensar.

\- Oh, señor. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que encontraría a uno de los hijos de Lena cuando iba con la moto?

Y los dos ríen por un momento. Pero Connor para cuando se da cuenta de todo.

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste a Anchor Beach, con tus hermanos?

\- Para poder ir tenía que aprobar un estupido examen de matemáticas que no pude aprobar.

\- Me hubiera gustado conocerte entonces. - dice Connor en plan meláncolico.

Jude gruñe al siguiente momento, y Connor se preocupa, - ¿Te duele algo?

\- No, no es eso. Creo que sé porque mi madre sonreía en plan reina malvada cuando se ha ido. - y Connor vuelve a ladear la cabeza, - este viernes se supone que viene el padre de un alumno de mi madre a mi casa, y creo que mi madre quiere que salga con este alumno.

Y Connor parece como si hubiera visto un fantasma. - Y apuesto que ese padre se llama Adam Stevens.

Jude hace un gesto de perplejidad cuando oye el nombre, pero su cara cambia a uno de incredulidad.

\- Hola, soy Connor Stevens.

\- Por eso mi madre sonreía, ha visto tu nombre y el de tu padre en la documentación. - dice gruñendo.

\- En principio, no tenía intención de ir a esta cena, pero si vas a estar allí puede que no esté tan mal. - dice Connor bajando la mirada y Jude puede ver como vuelve a morderse el labio inferior y ese gesto en la mandíbula, que Jude ahora sabe que es por nervios.

\- Creo que si vienes a la cena, va a estar genial.

Y los dos chicos se quedan allí, parados, sentados en la moto, mirándose a los ojos. Llenos de promesas.


End file.
